Wrong Place, Wrong Time
Wrong Place, Wrong Time is the sixth episode in the second season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 19th episode overall. Plot Aboard Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja train Lloyd with a variety of weapons and skills. Nya comments that Lloyd has become a fast learner now that he's aged, but Master Wu tells his pupils to challenge Lloyd again, this time at full strength. Just then, the Falcon arrives on the Bounty and shows the Serpentine back in the City of Ouroboros, apparently preparing for a final battle. The Ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-Suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Master Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon, only for Lloyd to arrive and freeze the tip of the Mega Weapon. Garmadon is surprised to see his son as a young man, and Lloyd explains that things have changed since they last met. While Fang-Suei, Chokun, and Mezmo battle the heroes with their power tools, Lord Garmadon flees to a nearby building. As he tries to break the ice off of the Mega Weapon, he laments the Ninjas' continued interference, wishing that they never existed. This statement inspires him to create a time portal and step through it. The Ninja find the portal as sand begins to rise, which Zane identifies as the City of Ouroboros returning to the desert, as if it had never been found in the first place. The heroes realize that Garmadon is manipulating the past, preventing the Ninja from ever forming and training Lloyd—sure enough, the Green Ninja comments that he can no longer feel his hands. The Ninja decide that they have to follow Garmadon into the past, with Master Wu warning them that "if he changes anything, he changes everything." The four Ninja jump into the portal and land in a muddy rice field, not far from Four Weapons in Ignacia. They realize that they have returned just as Master Wu's past self was attempting to recruit Kai for his academy (as seen in "Way of the Ninja"). At first, Kai wants to warn Past Kai and Nya about the Skulkin, but Zane explains that any changes to the past will affect the future dramatically. After Past Master Wu leaves the shop, the four Ninja ambush him and explain their situation—realizing too late that they have inadvertently changed the past in the process. Despite this, Kai persists in asking Past Master Wu for his aid. Although confused by the events, Master Wu agrees to help. Moments later, the Skulkin burst onto the scene, with Garmadon disguised as a Skulkin manning the Skull Truck. While the present Ninja watch, a group of Skulkin sneak behind them, but Jay defeats them with ease. After Kai warns Past Master Wu about the impending events and his role in them, all goes as before until Samukai commands Kruncha to kidnap Nya. Instead, Garmadon forces his way past Kruncha and intentionally fires the truck's bone hand to miss Nya. The Skulkin retreat, but not before a confused Nuckal sees the two Kais, although he ignores it. In the present, a wave of dark clouds looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait disappears, indicating that he is no longer with the Ninja in the present. Back in the past, Kai realizes that he misinterpreted Garmadon's plan—by preventing the Skulkin from kidnapping Nya, he has removed Past Kai's reasons for becoming a Ninja. As Zane explains to Jay and Cole, if Kai never becomes a Ninja, all of their actions in the future will be undone: the four of them will never become a team, Lloyd will never be trained to become the Green Ninja, and Nya will never fall for Jay. At this last fact, Jay desperately tells Past Master Wu to recruit Past Kai no matter what—although Past Kai is reluctant, Nya encourages him to go, thinking that it could be a fun experience. The present Ninja soon find themselves at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, watching Past Nya and Past Kai training. However, Past Kai is barely interested in training—the present Ninja realize that Kai's only motivation to train well was Nya's kidnapping at the hands of the Skulkin. Consequently, Zane resolves that they must kidnap Nya and hand her over to the Skeleton Army to motivate Past Kai and set events back on track. That night, Zane, Cole, and Jay disguise themselves as Skulkin and kidnap Nya—meanwhile, Kai acts as his past self's reflection in the bathroom mirror, then tells Past Kai he should start listening to Master Wu. Meanwhile, as Jay, Cole, and Zane take Nya in a sack, the other three Past Ninja, wearing their black suits, spot the three present Ninja. As the three Ninja fight their past selves, Past Kai hears Nya's cry for help, forcing Kai to knock him unconscious. With their ally in the outdoors battle, the present Ninja get away with Nya; in the present, Lloyd's portrait is restored. In the Forest of Tranquility, the four Ninja find the Skulkin camp and drop off Nya in front of Kruncha. However, Lord Garmadon has realized that his foes are interfering with his plans, prompting him to appear before his past self in the Underworld. Although Past Garmadon is highly confused by the appearance of his future self (especially the fact that he has four arms), Garmadon quickly explains the circumstances and formulates a new plan with his past self. In the present, the dark cloud reappears over Ninjago City, larger than ever, and Lloyd's portrait disappears again. Back at the forest, the present Ninja and Past Master Wu are watching the past Ninja sleeping around a campfire. Jay wonders why they haven't returned to the present, and Cole reminds him that they still have to make sure that the rest of the events play out as before. As Kai explains the significance of these events to Past Master Wu, Past Kai is lured to the Fire Temple by Nya—which Kai explains is a trick by Lord Garmadon in order to eventually unleash a great evil. The present Ninja and Past Master Wu follow Past Kai to the temple, where they watch Past Kai claim the Sword of Fire and use his Spinjitzu to save Nya. However, Kai realizes something is wrong when Past Garmadon responds to Past Kai's taunts differently than he remembered. Suddenly, Past Kai is attacked—not by his own shadows, but by the present version of Lord Garmadon. Realizing that his past self doesn't stand a chance against the four-armed Garmadon and his Mega Weapon, Kai grabs the Sword of Fire when Present Garmadon knocks it from Past Kai's hands and leaps into the fray himself. Cole and Zane join in, but even three present Ninja are unable to defeat Present Garmadon. As the dark warlord celebrates with his past self, Zane comes up with an idea: by destroying the Mega Weapon, they might be able to undo all of the changes to the present. Although Kai agrees (despite Zane admitting that it's only theoretical), Cole points out that the only way to destroy the Mega Weapon is to use something of equal power—and no weapon can equal the power of the Mega Weapon. At this, Jay disagrees; he brought the other Golden Weapons for the present Ninja to use. With their ultimate weapons in hand, the present Ninja combine their elemental powers and blast the Mega Weapon, while Past Master Wu uses his own powers to pull it out of Present Garmadon's hands. As everyone looks on, the Golden Weapons are pulled from the Ninjas' hands and combine with the Mega Weapon, hurling it into space before it explodes brilliantly. Nya vanishes into thin air, Past Kai demands to know what's going on, the entire volcano begins to crumble as it is engulfed in light. . . . . . . and the Ninja find themselves back in the training room of the Destiny's Bounty. For a moment, they fear that Lloyd is no more, but Lloyd quickly rushes into the room, apologizing for being late. The Ninja embrace their comrade, thankful that the timestream is back in order—however, Lloyd is confused by their talk of Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon; apparently, when the Ninja destroyed the Mega Weapon in the past, everyone's knowledge of the Mega Weapon was erased, except for those present during the Mega Weapon's destruction. As the perplexed Lloyd uses a sword to carve a slice of watermelon into a dragon sculpture, Kai tells him not to worry about it—some things are best left in the past, so they can focus on preparing for the future. Meanwhile, Master Wu is looking at what is presumably the remains of the Mega Weapon, a distant, bright star in the sky. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Museum Curator - Mackenzie Gray *Mistaké - Mackenzie Gray *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Police Officer #2 - John Novak *Samukai - Michael Kopsa *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - John Novak *Skulkin - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *The episode title is a reference to a series of common sayings about the proper time and place for actions or objects, such as "wrong place, right time" and "right place, wrong time." It could also refer to Lord Garmadon's plan in the episode; by making small changes to past events, he produces different outcomes that lead to the future changing in his favor. *Another version of the series' title sequence makes its first appearance in this episode, featuring Lloyd's new teenaged form. *This is the first appearance of Samukai since "Weapons of Destiny." *The Ninja and Lord Garmadon use Skulkin masks to disguise themselves from the people of the past. Strangely, no one sees through the disguise, similar to how Lloyd fooled the Serpentine with a crude Rattla disguise in "The Snake King." *According to "An Underworldly Takeover," Garmadon's helmet was taken from Samukai. However, none of the Skulkin appear to notice one of their number wearing Samukai's helmet. " (left) and "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" (right)]] *The shadow form of Lord Garmadon's past self has changed slightly from its appearance in the pilot, being less translucent and having his present form's helmet design. *This episode has many Back to the Future references. **Master Wu's line, "Great Scott!" during Lloyd's second present disappearance is a reference to the movie, Back to the Future. *The way the Ninja destroy the Mega Weapon hearkens back to the invoking of the Tornado of Creation, although the order of the elements is different and Master Wu provides the cry of "Ninja, go!" *This episode uses the classic "time travel" plot, where some of the main cast of the series would travel back in time, and either cause changes to the past and thus the future, or try to prevent any change in the past. This type of episode is also one of the most confusing types of plots, due to the complex nature of time travel, like the grandfather paradox. *This is the first and only time the Ninja use their Golden Weapons in Season 2. **It is also the last time they use them until "Endings," 79 episodes over six years later. *This is the final episode of the Mega Weapon arc of Season 2. *This episode marks the first use of the element of Time. *This is the first time that Ninja travel to the past, the second time being in "Lost in Time." *In previous episodes Samukai appeared in, such as the pilot episodes, his spine was incorrectly colored brown, but that problem was rectified with this episode and his spine took on a set-accurate appearance and was colored white. *The Mega Weapon did not erase everything since the only thing left was Soto. Errors *When Past Wu and the Ninja were witnessing Kai and Nya fight the Skulkin in front of the Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop, Jay had Cole's voice for a short period of time. *As Nuckal and Samukai were talking, Samukai spoke in Nuckal's voice. *In the credits of this episode, it stated mistakenly that Andrew Francis voiced Lloyd instead of Jillian Michaels. *In the original "King of Shadows" episode, Nya is not hanging over the lava when Kai first enters the temple. Here, however, she is. Also note that she's extremely low over the lava when Kai enters; when the chain lowers, she's higher up. *When Present Cole is fighting Lord Garmadon, he touches the Mega Weapon; however, nobody can harness all the power of the weapon at once. Therefore, Cole should have died. **However, this could be because he only touched it briefly. In "Pirates Vs. Ninja," the pirate that touched the Mega Weapon took several seconds to die. *When Past Kai and Present Garmadon clashed their weapons, it should explode due to the combined powers. *When Lloyd carved his watermelon, the sculpture is bigger than the melon he started with. Gallery MoS19Back.png MoS19Beams.png MoS19Borus.png MoS19Bounty.png MoS19Break.png MoS19Campfire.png MoS19Clash.png MoS19Clouds.png MoS19Double.png MoS19Eye.png MoS19Fade.png MoS19Falcon.png MoS19Fireworks.png MoS19Forest.png MoS19Four1.png MoS19Four2.png MoS19Four3.png MoS19FourArms.png MoS19Frakjaw.png MoS19FutureBattle.png MoS19GarmMask.png MoS19GarmMega.png MoS19Garms.png MoS19Green.png MoS19GreenSword.png MoS19Heh.png MoS19IceWeapon.png MoS19Jay.png MoS19Kruncha.png MoS19LloydStuck.png MoS19Masks.png MoS19MegaUse.png MoS19MelonDragon.png MoS19Mon1.png MoS19Mon2.png MoS19Mon3.png MoS19Mon4.png MoS19Mud.png MoS19PastFuture.png MoS19Peak.png MoS19Plot.png MoS19Ready.png MoS19Sand.png MoS19Sea.png MoS19SelfTalk.png MoS19Shadow.png MoS19ShuriMelon.png MoS19SkullNinja.png MoS19SkullTalk.png MoS19SkullTruck.png MoS19Sorry.png MoS19Spin.png MoS19Star.png MoS19Surprise.png MoS19Team.png MoS19TeamUp.png MoS19Temple.png MoS19Throne.png MoS19Tree.png MoS19Truck.png MoS19Trucks.png MoS19TwoMeet.png MoS19Watch.png MoS19Whoops.png MoS19Worthless.png MoS19Wu.png MoS19WuSleeps.png MoS19Zane.png Garamdon confronts Past Kai.png HappyGarmadon.png pl:W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie ru:Не в том месте, не в то время Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network